A Constellar Date
by Shadow Kick
Summary: Twilight has a date with Timber Spruce, and she's got everything all planned out. But will this night be as romantic as she hopes it will, or will a few things go wrong? Let's see.


Twilight was in her room with Spike and Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm so excited for my, uh... "Hang-out" with Timber," said Twi. "First, we're gonna peruse the exhibit on gravitational fields for thirteen minutes. Then, we'll marvel at the vastness of the universe during the planetarium show. And finally, we'll enjoy cups of hot cocoa and casual conversation as we spot constellations in the night sky."

"Oh, that all sounds lovely! Right Spike?" asked Fluttershy. But Spike had fallen asleep. "Never mind. You're sure it isn't too much for one "hang-out"?"

"No!" said Twilight. "Just as long as it all goes according to plan, everything with be perfect."

"I got something special for your big night," said Fluttershy. "Just in case."

"Aww, that's so sweet," said Twilight. "You didn't...have to?"

Fluttershy was holding out a jar of bugs.

"Um… thanks?" said Twi.

"Trust me," said Fluttershy. "They'll come in handy."

"If you say so…" said Twi.

* * *

Later, Timber met Twilight at the planetarium entrance.

"Hey, Timber!" said Twilight. "Wanna go inside and see the gravity exhibit? It's really _pulling_ me in!"

Timber chuckled nervously. "On account of the gravitational pull?"

After a loud and awkward chuckle, Twilight slapped her forehead as she followed Timber inside.

The two then got a guild map, and headed toward the gravity exhibit. But after a short while of searching, they couldn't find it.

"The map says the exhibit should be right here," said Twilight. "Next to the statue of Star Swirl."

"Maybe it got sucked into a... black hole?" asked Timber.

"Oh, the exhibit was moved," said the manger. "Sorry."

"Oh," said Timber.

Twilight then looked at her watch. "Oh, no! The planetarium show's about to start!" The two rushed in, only to see everything being cleaned up.

"All shows are cancelled for the rest of the day," said the employee.

"Ohhhh..." sighed Twilight.

"Hey, that's okay, Twilight," said Timber. "It's not the end of the world."

Twilight then gasped. "The telescope! Come on!"

But when the two got outside, there was nothing but rumbling clouds.

"Oooh. Kinda cold out here," said Timber. "Don't worry, I'll buy us some cocoa." When he returned, they both took sips. "Ow! Hot!"

"Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!" added Twi. They had forgotten to let the drinks cool. "Ow! Ohhhh... I'm tho thorry, Thimber. Nothing's gone ath planned. We got lotht, the show wath canthelled, we burned our tongueth, and now the thky's too overcatht to thpot a thingle thtar! And I wath really hoping to impreth you."

Timber chuckled nervously. "Tell me about it. Now how am I supposed to impress you by pointing out the constellations of Equuleus, Pegasus, and Cassiopeia?"

"You know where those are?" asked Twilight.

"Uh, I... may have done a little astronomy studying in preparation for tonight," admitted Timber. "Okay. A lot of studying. I even made a deck based on the constellations."

"Really?" asked Twi.

"Yep. Check it out," said Timber as he took out his new deck.

"Cool," said Twilight. "I'd love to see it… _in_ _action_."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Timber as he took out his disk.

"Since there's nothing else to do, I guess so!" said Twilight. She then took out her own deck and disk.

"Alright then," said Timber.

"Game on!" said the two.

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

"Mind if I go first?" asked Timber.

"Of course," said Twi.

 **Turn 1: Timber**

"Cool, thanks," said Timber as he drew. "I summon Constellar Algiedi in attack mode! Then I'll activate his effect, which lets me special summon another level four Constellar monster from my hand. I choose Constellar Kaus! Now I activate his effect. It lets me increase the level of a Constellar monster by one, up to twice per turn. So I'll increase both of my monster's levels of both by 1." (Algiedi: 4 → 5, Kaus: 4 → 5) "I shall now overlay my two guys to Xyz Summon Constellar Pleiades! I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"My turn. I draw!" said Twilight. "Alright! I shall send Alpha, Beta, and Gamma from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in attack mode!"

"Cool monster," said Timber.

"Thanks," said Twilight.

"Such a shame I have to get rid of it," said Timber.

"Huh?" asked Twilight.

"I activate the effect of Pleiades," said Timber. "By using an overlay unit, (Pleiades: 2 → 1 ORU) I can return a card on the field to its owner's hand during either player's turn. I use one unit (Algiedi) to return your warrior back to your hand. Sorry."

"Thanks _a lot_ ," said Twilight. "But I still have a backup plan. I play Magnet Reverse to bring back Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Timber**

"Alright, my turn," said Timber.

"Hold on!" said Twilight. "I activate Magnet Force! Now my Rock and Machine monsters can't be affected by your monster's effects this turn."

"Smart move," said Timber. "Anyway, I play my face down, Call of the Haunted to bring back Algiedi! Then I'll tribute him to summon Constellar Virgo in attack mode! And his effect lets me special summon another level five Constellar monster in defense mode. So I'll summon Constellar Zubeneschamali, and when he's summoned, I can add another Constellar monster to my hand. So I'll add another Kaus. Next I play Double Summon to bring him out! Then I'll use his effect, and increase his level by one." (Algiedi: 4 → 5) "Now I can overlay him, Virgo, and Zubeneschamali to Xyz summon Stellarknight Constellar Diamond! Pleiades, attack Gamma! Now my Stellarknight Diamond will attack you directly."

"Dang!" said Twilight.

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 1300**

"I'm not done yet," said Timber.

"Now what?" asked Twilight.

"Oh nothing much," said Timber. "Just the spell, Constellar Tempest! Since I have two Constellar Xyz monsters, I can halve your life points during my end phase by detaching all overlay units from my two Xyz monsters." (Pleiades: 1 → 0 ORU) (Stellarknight Diamond: 3 → 0 ORU)

" _Great,"_ said Twi.

"Don't worry," said Timber. "I can only use this effect once per duel."

Twilight sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Timber. "But… during my standby phase, I can take one Constellar monster from my graveyard and attach it to one of my Xyz monsters as an overlay unit. Just one more thing. If I have a Constellar Xyz monster on my side, I can overlay it to special summon a new one. So I'll overlay my Stellarknight Diamond to bring out Constellar Ptolemy M7! Now I'm done." (Ptolemy M7: 0 → 1 ORU)

 **Timber LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 650**

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"Finally," said Twilight. "I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three and discard two." (Valkyrion and a trap card) "I summon Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior in defense mode. I place one card face down and that's all."

 **Turn 5: Timber**

"Okay, my move," said Timber. "Now, I'll use the effect of Constellar Tempest to add my Kaus to Pleiades as an overlay unit." (Pleiades: 0 → 1 ORU)

"Activate trap!" said Twilight. "I activate Dimensional Barrier! And I call Xyz monsters! Now you can't summon any more of them, or activate their effects this turn."

"Shoot!" said Timber. "But that was brilliant, Twi."

"Thank you," said Twilight.

"You're welcome. Well, I'll guess just play Constellar Star Chart," continued Timber. "Now after this turn, if I summon another Constellar Xyz monster, I can draw a card. Plus, my monsters can still attack, so I'll…"

"Hold up! I activate my monster's effect," interrupted Twi. "During your turn, I tribute my Gamma to special summon a new magnet warrior from my deck. So I'll special summon Beta the Electromagnet Warrior in defense mode. Then I'll tribute Beta to special summon Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior as well. Lastly, I'll tribute Alpha to bring out Delta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode!"

"Okay," said Timber. "I'll just attack your Delta warrior with my Pleiades!"

"Thank you," said Twilight. "Now I can use my warrior's effect. By removing Alpha, Beta, and Gamma from my grave, I can special summon another Valkyrion from my deck!"

"Yikes!" said Timber. "I think I'll pass on my second attack. Your turn."

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"Cool," said Twi as she drew.

"And now I can use the effect of my Pleiades!" reminded Timber. "So I'll use his last overlay unit to return your Valkyrion back to your hand again!" (Pleiades: 1 → 0 ORU)

"Not this time," said Twilight.

"Uh?" asked Timber.

"I activate Breakthrough Skill from my graveyard to negate your monster's effect!" explained Twilight.

"Darn!" said Timber.

Twilight then looked at her drawn card. "Yes! I banish my three Electromagnet Warriors to special summon Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior!"

"Uh-oh," said Timber.

"Wait til you see his effect," said Twi.

"I… think I'd rather not." said Timber nervously.

"Too late," said Twilight. "With Berserkion, I can banish the Delta Warrior in my grave and destroy your Ptolemy M7!"

"Oh boy," said Timber.

"That's just the beginning," said Twilight. "Now Berserkion will attack your Pleiades!"

"Shoot!" said Timber.

 **Timber LP: 3500**

 **Twilight LP: 650**

"And last but not least, my Valkyrion will finish you off," said Twi. "Attack!"

"Ah!" cried Timber.

 **Timber LP: 0**

 **Twilight LP: 650**

"Yes!" cheered Twi.

"Wow," said Timber. "Congratulations Twilight! I wasn't expecting something like that."

"Thanks," replied Twi. "That was fun."

"You're welcome," said Timber. "And I'm glad it was. Hey, I bet the cocoa's cooled down by now."

"Let's see," suggested Twi.

The two tested their drinks. "Perfect!"

"I'd say tonight wasn't too bad after all," said Timber. "We had a great duel, and I got to just be with you."

"Aww, thanks Timber," said Twilight. She then accidently bumped her backpack and knocked off the lid to the jar of bugs. The insects flew out, revealing to be fireflies, and lit up the night sky by forming the constellations.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," said Timber.

"Me neither," confessed Twi. She looked at the sky, then at Timber. "Consider me..."

"Star struck," said the two in unison. They looked at the fireflies for a while, then shared a kiss.


End file.
